


when you're all alone, I will reach for you

by mothboybrainrot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Barely any Comfort, Dream SMP Lore, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Fighting, M/M, Prison, Unrequited Love, not beta read we die like men, sapnotfound if you squint, when bae visits you in prison but you decide to be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothboybrainrot/pseuds/mothboybrainrot
Summary: George visits Dream in prison for the 2nd time. Things change.“You’re fucking pathetic” Dream scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.George’s head snaps up “I’m pathetic to you?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	when you're all alone, I will reach for you

**Author's Note:**

> howdy howdy  
> i haven't written angst in awhile but my best friend gave me confidence to write again so here is this *drops this and runs*
> 
> the title is a song lyric from apocalypse by cigarettes after sex, i was listening to that on loop while writing this  
> enjoy reading!!

“Stop coming back, George”

The harsh tone of Dream’s voice made George freeze while he was adjusting his hoodie. George shifted on his feet, he thought carefully about Dream’s words. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was here again, here to see Dream.

“Dream I-” George took a step forward

“George why are you even here” Dream lifted his head up from where he sat on his bed. George’s eyes flicked to the clock on the obsidian wall, he only got here 10 minutes ago. 

“I just wanted to see you again, I miss you” George tried giving him a soft smile.

“Don’t pull that shit on me” Dream spat at the other. George’s heart clenched in his chest, he had no idea where this sudden distaste and anger came from. Last time Dream was happy to see George, he had wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up in the air. It was the happiest either of them felt in such a long time, George still remembered how his hands felt holding his while they talked. George went over the memory in his head to see any flaws on his end, to figure out why he was so cold.

“You don’t get it do you?” Dream stood up and George took a step back.

“Everyone in this goddamn place wants me dead. The only reason I’m still alive is because Tommy needs me. No one else needs me so stop wasting your fucking time by visiting me. Don’t say you miss me as if I don’t know about how close you and Sapnap have been getting since I’ve been locked up. Let go of me George! I don’t understand why you keep coming back” Dream’s voice raised towards the last sentence, George looked down and picked at the bottom of his hoodie to stabilize his breathing.

“You’re fucking pathetic” Dream scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

George’s head snaps up “I’m pathetic to you?” 

Dream just stares at him uninterested and anger bubbles in George’s throat. Something flicked inside of George, he had enough of not standing up for himself.

“What is your problem? I come here to visit you and you treat me like I’m shit” George demanded an answer. “What happened to the last visit huh? You held me and you smiled at me, what has gotten into you ?”

“George shut up” Dream flatly said

“No I won’t, you know what? I’m allowed to be angry right now. I visit you, I give you gifts, I am the only nice company you get in here and now you turn around and call me fucking pathetic?. You’re an absolute asshole, everyday when I leave this horrible place I still miss you and I still think about you” George’s breathing picks up as he feels the need to raise his voice, he could feel his heart thumping.

“Why would you even think about me-

“Because I’m fucking in love with you Dream!” George screamed.

His scream echoed off the obsidian walls, it shook the clock on the wall. George’s eyes pierced into Dream’s, neither of them moved. It felt like both of them were standing there for hours, staring at each other, for hours. George flinched when Dream suddenly laughed.

“You were just an experiment to me. There is no us, there never will be an us. The fact that you managed to fall for me really shows how much of a good little lab rat you were” Dream cruelly smiled.

George’s heart shattered in his chest, his eyes fluttered as his eyes poured out the emotions from his fragmented heart. George picked up his backpack and walked towards the lava.

“Sam I’m ready to leave now” He called across the lava. George turned to face Dream one last time, he just looked back at him emotionlessly. The netherite barrier popped out off the ground, splitting the two from each other.

“You’re just going to leave like that?” Dream sounded wounded but George didn’t want to intoxicate his mind with the sound of his tone. George turned back around and watched the lava clear up.

“Fine! Leave like everyone else! See if I care.” Dream scowled. George choked on a silent sob and tried to wipe more of his tears away. He stepped onto the bridge, he only just noticed how his legs and hands were shaking. The walk to the exit was just as silent as it was to the entrance, Sam barely even looked at him. 

When they warped back home, he felt a presence standing outside the portal. He let out a cry and ran up to his friend, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. George heaved sobs into his shoulder that violently shook him, his friend held him tightly and rubbed his back.

“Please don’t let go” George squeaked out, voice raw from crying

“I won’t, I promise” Sapnap reassured

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter for banger tweets @saploveclub


End file.
